The SheL
by BundyShoes
Summary: Misa falls for L and after he is killed, she has vowed to take revenge on Raito. So she decides to become The World's Greatest Detective, or better yet, The SheL! i suck at summaries, plz read! Tis an LxMisa. Maybe some Raito-Bashing. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Ummm…… this is my first fanfic for Death Note and my 2__nd__ fanfic of all time…plz be nice and considerate….This is an LxMisa fanfic and I really like this pairing…basically it's the only pairing I ship in this fandom._

Misa sighed. She hasn't remembered feeling so confused in her entire life. First she loves Raito/Kira but then stupid, STUPID Ryuzaki-san BARGED IN and IMPLANTED himself in her heart…

Misa can't BELIEVE him! How DARE he do that? First he ACCUSES her and her beloved Raito-kun of being Kira 1 and 2. Then, he imprisons them and forces them to stay in this godforsaken hotel. The only time she got to have freedom was when she had work, and she only got to see Raito when they weren't busy, and Ryuzaki was ALWAYS there! She HATED it! Absolutely HATED IT!

And yet, and she still can't believe this, but…..she cares…..very deeply, I might add….about this, disheveled, PERVERTED…..clever, kinda cute….detective, called L Lawliet.

_See, I told you, not that good, but I want to get this story off my chest, hopefully I'll finish iu, unlike my other story……um, yea, plz review! _


	2. Death of a Loved One

Chapter 1:

"Misa, I need you to remember Ryuzaki's name"

This is what Raito told her. This is what he BURDENED her with. She shouldn't have cared though; she should be able to easily do this task. But she couldn't. She did remember his name, of course, it's not a hard name to forget to tell you the truth, but she couldn't go through with killing him, to signing his death warrant. Remember, she started to care about him……damn him!

Misa stared at the wall in front of her. She didn't even blink; her thoughts were in a haze. All throughout the cloud in her mind were just random things….Raito….L….Rem…The Death Note….She didn't know what to do. She knew, that being a Pro-Kira and, in fact, the 2nd Kira she should do so without a second thought. She should be able to kill Kira's enemy without hesitation. But this enemy…this man…was his friend…her friend….a man she might care for even more than that, if she was completely honest with herself.

No, she couldn't do it. She stood up and walked out of her room. As she walked down the hall she thought about him…L…whose true name she couldn't utter in front of anyone. Even if no one noticed or cared, hell, even she didn't care, but after her epiphany, she could see him clearer now. His hair that used to look like a rat's nest to her before was now looking silky soft and she just wanted to run her fingers through it. His eyes, so dark, they reminded her of the abyss she usually saw in her dreams, only this time, she wanted to get lost in it. Even though his eyes had bags under them, she didn't care anymore; she actually thought it made him sexier. What was that phrase a friend once said to her….? 'Bedroom eyes'? Just the thought of L looking at her with bedroom eyes made her blush and giggle to herself.

Back to his features, she imagined his outfit: Long-sleeved white shirt and baggy denim jeans. Normal enough, but you'd think a genius such as himself would wear better. Though, it did suit him in a way, if she thought about it. But her thoughts were cut short when she came across the door to computer room.

Opening the door, she could hardly see in the dim light but could make out L sitting in his normal spot with Light right next to him. Thank god they took the handcuffs off, though, she hated those things. The rest of the group was surrounding them talking all at once. As she walked closer she noticed that L was asking Rem, her shinigami (not that he knew it was hers) questions on the Death Note. Deciding to keep to the shadows, she did as such.

After awhile she heard a clatter come from the computer.

"…Watari?" L muttered as his hands reached a little towards the computer, and Misa's heart broke for him, a little. After all, Watari was like a father for L. She looked over towards Raito and saw a smirk grace his features.

Huh?

Why is he smirking? What could he be happy about? Unless—

She looked towards where Rem was last…only this time instead of floating still, she had the Death Note and had her hand poised in position. In position to write down another name.

"REM! NO!!"

But it was too late, Rem had written his name. Misa watched in horror as the man she'd come to love started trembling. As his spoon dropped from his hand. And finally when he started falling. Running as quickly as possible, she caught just before he hit the ground, her back to the computers.

"L! Please don't die on me! Please don't! You have to stay with me! L! I LOVE YOU!" By now she was sobbing. And as a last resort she screamed out her secret. L looked up at her in his last moments, his eyes clouding over with death, and with his last breath he muttered one sentence:

"…_I love you, too" _

And with that, he closed his eyes, never to open them again. Misa's eyes widened and she started screaming even more. She kept pleading over and over to wake up, to open his eyes, while hers had tears streaming down her face. The task force, Raito included, just stared at the distraught girl. Raito, though, didn't have a look of sadness or remorse, but one of triumph, _'Looks like I won this war, L,' _he smirked.

When Misa had calmed down a little bit, Chief Yagami walked over to her and kneeled down to softly tell her that L was gone and they needed to take his body. Misa snapped her head towards him, eyes wide. With a tiny whisper she asked quietly, "May I have a shirt of his? Please, I just want something to remember him by…" The older man nodded and said "Sure"

Before Yagami got L, Misa looked up with the deadliest glare that no one ever expected a model like her to have. She glared directly into Raito's eyes and said, "I will get revenge for L, Kira, I vow it!" No one but her, Rem, and Raito knew she was talking about Raito, everyone just believed she was talking into the air, about Kira who was probably somewhere far away, as far as they knew.

After a few moments went by, Yagami carefully took L's body from Misa and walked towards the open door, held by Matsuda. Once he was gone an eerie silence fell upon the group, with Misa still glaring at Raito, and the rest just looking on, sorrow in their hearts for their fallen leader.

A WHILE LATER…

After Misa got the shirt, she left, without telling Rem or the task force where she was going, they didn't feel the need to stop her, so they didn't. They didn't see her for at least a year.


	3. Birth of a New L

Chapter 2

It's been at least a year since L Lawliet had died, a year since Amane Misa left without a word, and it's been a few days since they found out Kira was in fact, their own Raito Yagami.

The task force members were all standing in the same room they first met L, face-to-face. They needed to come up with a plan to get Raito, and they needed one fast. Of course they had Near helping but he didn't really include them in his plans so they decided to come up with something themselves.

"What are we going to do? Raito needs to be stopped and we're just sitting here, Near won't help and L's dead," Matsuda ranted.

Aizawa stared at him and was about to say something, "…Maybe we could--," when the door suddenly creaked open.

"I have a solution," the mysterious person said.

Everyone turned around, only to gasp at the familiar figure. What looked like an L-ified Misa stood, scratching her head with one hand and scratching her ankle with a foot. Each man felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering L in a similar position.

Amane Misa stood, silently, waiting for them to reply. Her blonde hair was down, falling all the way to her lower back, no pigtails whatsoever. Her eyes lost their spark, and had bags under them, looking a lot similar to L's except hers contained some hazel, instead of black abysses his contained. She had on a white-longed sleeved shirt, the one that had belonged to L a year ago, the one she left with. On her bottom half was something to add to her L-look, denim jeans. Not real loose ones like L but still sorta baggy, but tiny enough to see her figure and be comfortable at the same time. Of course, no shoes adorned her feet.

The men stared at her, shocked to see her in such a state. Never would they dream to see Misa-Misa looking like this.

"M-Misa?!" Matsuda finally cried out, after regaining his voice. She didn't answer for a few minutes and it seemed like she was ignoring him, just staring off into space with a blank look on her face. Finally she turned her head and looked at them as if just noticing them and said, "Yea?"

They looked lost, as to be expected, and all that was uttered was, "W-What?"

Misa held out her hands and stared at them while whispering, just loud enough to hear her, "I went through some changes, as you can see. I'm much different now, than I used to be."

Yagami was next to question, "Why are you here?"

Misa didn't look up for a second and when they did, they saw the same look that was on her face a year ago, on that fateful day, this time they had determination bursting out.

"_**I'm going to avenge Lawliet!"**_

"…." Silence blanketed the room and everyone had a confused look on their face, wondering who she was talking about.

"…you would know him as L or Ryuzaki," she clarified.

Matsuda looked nervous when he said, "Ah…but Misa, you're not…um…what I mean to say is…"

Misa stared at him sharply, "I'm smarter now, and that's another thing."

She continued with her explanation, "I've spent the last year following the Kira case and learning things to help. Also, I was the 2nd Kira so this should help me and you catch Raito. I told you before that I'd get revenge on Kira for killing Lawliet, and I meant that, and since Raito is him, I'm going to catch him with or without your help, so it doesn't matter to me either way. Of course, as I've said, this could also benefit you, too. Remember that."

Once again a silence covered the room, while the task force members thought it over. Chief Yagami was the first to open his mouth and said one word, "Okay"

Misa nodded as if expecting this answer. She replied, "Okay, now I've studied over L's earlier cases and I know how he and Raito think, I like to think I'm at their level, so if you please, allow me to take L's place over her in these headquarters. What say you?"

The Chief only took a moment and nodded silently saying, 'Go for it'

Misa was already walking out the door to the computer room before he even finished his nodding. They all quickly followed after, trying to keep up.

COMPUTER ROOM…

Once there, Misa walked straight to where L used to sit, hesitating slightly, reveling in the fact that this was basically his throne, and she was now able to share this with him, she sat down in the chair. What shocked the members the most was that, she didn't sit normally, oh no, she sat exactly how L did. With her feet in the chair and her butt barely reaching the bottom of the chair, with her knees up. No one commented on it, of course, she was now their 'leader.'

Misa quickly operated the computer, with natural ability, as if she's spent her whole life doing this. She brought the microphone attached to it, while an 'N' appeared on the screen, as she called Near.

After a moment, they heard Near answer with a, "…what?"

Misa placed her mouth near the microphone and stated, "Hello Near, I'm here to tell you that we're going after Raito ourselves. We just wanted to discuss something with you, first."

Pause. "Who is this?" was the reply.

Misa lips curled into a sly grin and replied, "I am the new L. Just call me the She-L, though. Once we meet, if you agree to it, I'll tell you my real name. I cannot tell you over the phone, in case someone is listening. Hopefully, you'll understand. Now I'd like to meet with you in private, I am not your enemy, rather your ally. Will you agree to meet me at L's apartment? The one he normally uses? Tomorrow?"

"……yes, I will…" Misa nodded, happy with the answer, and said, "Good, I'll meet you there at noon. Goodbye"

She hung up and turned around in the chair and looked around at everyone, stared everyone directly in the eyes, studying them.

Then she said, "Let's go catch Kira"

NOON THE NEXT DAY…

Near walked slowly towards the apartment complex he was told to go to. He was interested to see who this person who called themselves 'The She-L' was. Obviously she was a 'she' but he didn't even know which 'she' she was. She probably knew L pretty well considering, no one knew of this apartment, that mainly, in itself, sparked his interest.

After climbing the stairs to the 13th floor, he walked towards the door numbered 1306. Carefully, he knocked softly against the wooden door. After hearing the door unlock he walked in.

--

Misa, sitting on the couch in L's peculiar way of sitting, waited patiently in the dark apartment for Near to open the, now unlocked, door. When she saw him, she gasped a little under her breath. He looked a lot like L, except he had white curly hair and looked very child-like. His blank eyes turned themselves on her, and both just sat there in silence, studying the other.

After a while Misa spoke up and announced, "If you haven't already noticed, I'm Amane Misa, the model, I was held under suspicion for being the 2nd Kira, which in fact I was. I met L during the time I was held in confinement. Right now I am working to capture Yagami Raito also known as Kira. My reasons for doing so, is to avenge Lawliet and to get revenge on Raito for being an ass to me for so long. This is the information you were looking for, ne?" She stared at him, awaiting for his answer.

Near stared at this woman. So, this was the second Kira, and the girl his mentor fell for. He remembered some of L's sloppiness on this certain case, he knew L knew his assumptions of this girl and Yagami were correct, and Near always wondered why he didn't act on them. Looking at Misa he could see why, L Lawliet did the one thing he shouldn't have done; the one thing a detective should never do which lead to his downfall: he fell in love.

Near nodded and started walking into the other rooms of the small space. Misa got up and followed, while unconsciously nibbling on her thumb. She was still dressed as L, for that was now her permanent outfit, she swore, after Lawliet died.

They came across a room filled with computers and article clippings surrounding the walls. It looked like it had been occupied for awhile, so it was safe to assume that Misa was living here for the past month.

"I've been living here for the past year now, following the case, as you're probably now well aware," she confided, backing up the theory. Near turned around and asked, "Did you love him that much?"

Misa was surprised to say the least. She never thought that he'd ask THAT of all things. Her eyes softened nonetheless. 'Yes, I'm sad to say I realized it too late though."

He nodded, "I will work with you."

She blinked, "Really? What made you make up your mind?"

"….you seem smart enough and if L had liked a girl, he wouldn't have like one that was as dumb as a doorknob, so you might have some sense to you, not to mention, you were the 2nd Kira, you would be a great ally to have."

"Ah."

Misa walked over to the bed and sat down, and after a while asked, "Why don't you and Mello work together?"

Near, who had had his back turned to her, stiffened. So she knew that much, huh? He slowly turned around and stared at her. "We just don't agree with each other, and normally, I work alone."

"But you're willing to work with me?" Misa understood what was going on, after all, she wasn't stupid anymore, remember? When she was researching up on L and the Whammy Orphanage, where she found out about Watari, she found a blurb about Mello and Near. She was interested, which was the understatement of the century.

"I've already given my reasons, leave it at that…,"He demanded softly, leaving no room to argue. Misa nodded, knowing and remembering to bring it up later. With the plan in mind, this would happen a lot sooner.

"Well Near, I think it's time we go our separate ways, now that I know we're working together, I need to start working. I'll be able to contact whenever needed be, correct?"Nod, "Ok, I look forward to working with you, Nate Rivers."

Said man looked up in alarm, which looked really weird on his normally expressionless face. How did she know his name? Who is she exactly?

Misa smirked, "Ah, yes, I know your real name, I also know Mello's, Matt's, L's, and I know who Watari really is. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone. We're working together, and I never go back on my word."

Near was silent for a bit, but then seeming to make up his mind, he nodded and let out an almost unperceivable sigh of relief. "OK, I believe you."

She smiled, "Good, because if you didn't, that wouldn't be good for the case"

She walked him to the door and when he left, she closed the door and walked into the room they were just in. She climbed into the bed and quietly, to where no one could hear her even if they trued, she cried, silent tears. She wept for Lawliet who she lost, and who left too soon, and she wept for herself and her loss. This was her last cry for a long time; this was the last time she'll show weakness, to herself or to anyone. For a long, long time…

--

_Thanx so much for watching and reviewing those who have, it makes me so happy that you like my story! In the next few chapters im bringing in Mello and Matt, so yay! _


	4. A Phone Call

Chapter 3:

The next week was basically the same routine, only this time, Misa Amane was running the operation. Near had to admit that the girl wasn't stupid anymore, now that she quit being a model. She had much wit, and was good enough at deduction to be on his and L's level. That didn't change the fact that they hadn't closed in on Raito yet, though.

"_Sigh_, this is going **nowhere**! We should've caught Raito by now but we're no closer to catching him than we were before. Even with Misa-chan, Raito has still managed to stay one step ahead!" Matsuda cried. He was sick and tired of going NOWHERE on this case. It was like all hope was lost in his world.

Misa, who had been eating a piece of chocolate cake (she'd given up on her diet. Especially when Lawliet died, she thought, _Calories be damned_), slide her eyes over to stare at Matsuda. The task force was seriously starting to piss her off. She still hasn't understood how L could stand this.

"Matsuda-san, what are you talking about? We just got back in the game; Raito has been slipping up, too, if you hadn't noticed. We've actually gotten somewhere, so stop whining," she didn't believe it, but she was getting tired of them always complaining, so she figured a little white lie wouldn't hurt them.

Matsuda calmed down though so she was happy. Looking back to the computer, she noticed a giant '**N**' appear on the screen. She pulled the microphone to her moth and asked, "…what?" the reply was, "Turn to channel to 86." Misa sat for a minute thinking the request over and finally did as asked. Once on the desired channel she found a certain phrase come to greet her, one she did not particularly enjoy.

'Kira's Kingdom' flashed across the screen in big glittery letters. Misa felt like gagging, still she kept watching.

A man walked on the stage and started spouting off nonsense about Kira being a God, one who is kind and good to us, and that his way is peaceful. _Bullcrap! _Misa calmed herself down quickly, still it didn't help that the man just kept talking, on and on about Kira's 'helping' us and stuff. Her eyes started to glaze over as she stopped paying close attention, but caught the sentence, "Today, is special, for Kira, our savior, has blessed us with paying a special visit to our show. Everyone, show your gratitude and welcome, Kira!" An uproar of applause and cheering went up, momentarily deafening Misa who had her face pretty up-close to the screen. After the applause died down, everyone noticed that no one else had joined the host. Questions then filled the air, and the host quickly replied, to settle down the audience that, "Kira has only agreed to be on our show by phone, so if any fans would like to talk to him, just call in and request it."

Misa smirked. _So this show __was__ actually good for something? It'd be the perfect opportunity to reveal herself to Raito. _She picked up her microphone and uttered a quick "thanks" to Near, then hung up and called the show.

Thankfully, her call was actually one of the ones that were answered.

On the TV screen she could hear the host say "Caller #3 you're up with Kira, our God"

Then she heard a voice that she thought she'd never hear again. One that used to make her tingle inside with excitement and love; but now made her want to puke and hit something.

"Hello, this is Kira speaking." _Raito… _She smirked and held in the disgust that was boiling inside of her.

"Hello, Kira."

--

Raito, on the other side of the line, recognized that garbling voice though. Of course, he didn't suspect Misa to be the person, oh no, he still thought she was crying somewhere or something. He was never aware that Misa was the new L, the one he was talking to now. He believed that it was someone else…_**Ryuzaki! **_

"I just wanted to say that what you are doing is wrong. No one deserves to die, just because a _mere mortal_ decides it at so. And also that you shouldn't get comfortable, at all. Just because one L died doesn't mean no one else is there to pick off from where he left off at. You should remember me, though, for I'm the new L.

Raito couldn't comprehend what was going on. This was L's voice but the voice said that it wasn't. What the hell is going on? He was starting to get mad.

"What should I call you by then, new L?" He needed to stay calm, keeping a smirk on his face and relaxing he sat back and waited for this L's answer.

--

Misa smiled, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Ever since she saw Lawliet's eyes close forever. She winced at that thought.

Pulling herself back together, she answered smugly, "Just call me the 'SheL'!"

--

"Just call me the 'SheL'!"

Raito sat there. So….this was a girl he was fighting. Figures, ever since L died, no one who took up his authority was good enough. He sighed. Ah well, he'll just deal with this one too, along with Mello and Near.

--

Misa was getting angry; she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking she wasn't strong enough or smart enough to go up against him. But he doesn't remember her, he doesn't know that its Misa Amane, the model who almost became his 2nd in command, the one who has helped him and knows all of his secrets. Just for that info, she could probably beat him, and now with the fact that she's smarter know than she ever has been, she has at least a 90 chance at beating him. And beat him she will.

"If you are thinking that I'm weak, you've another thing coming, Yagami," she growled.

--

Near was surprised, to say the least. She wasn't supposed to actually come out and say who Kira was. That wasn't any part of the plan. _Idiot…_

--

Raito had fallen out of his chair when she said, no, announced, it. Literally. Picking himself off the floor he said, "Excuse Me? Who is this Yagami-san you speak of?"

Of course many people know by now that he was Kira, but he didn't need the entire PLANET to know! _Idiot…_

--

Misa sneezed. Running a hand over her nose, she quickly thought that they were insulting her. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but he was pissing her off, and she wanted to scare him and put him on his toes. Let him know this isn't just some common enemy. She was out for revenge, of course.

"Ah, yes, I know who you are. Don't try lying to me, I'll know you are. This is just a warning. Remember that I am after you, so don't get sloppy Yagami." There, if that wasn't a good warning/threat, she didn't know what was. She sat back and waited for his reply.

--

Ah, so that was what she was trying to do. Near didn't think she was going to threaten him. IT actually reminded him of…nah, he would never compare her to him, she's not even in his league, not even close.

--

Raito thought for a second. He'll accept this SheL's challenge. He'd destroy her of course. If he could've beaten 'L', the world's greatest detective, he sure as hell could beat this amateur. He smirked, "Bring it on."

--

Misa leaned back in her chair, her legs still up in L's position. Good, good, everything was falling into place now. She glanced at the task force, just to see their faces. They were shocked, let's just say.

Misa leaned back up and said, "Good Luck, Kira," and hung up.

--

Raito listened to the dial-tone. Well, at least he'll have something interesting to do now…

--

Near chuckled quietly…this girl, she was something…..

--

The host of Kira's Kingdom just sort of sat there, he had no idea of what had just happened.

--

The Task Force watched as Misa turned off the TV monitor and got out of her chair.

--

Misa walked out the door, she didn't care about the task force, she wasn't going to tell them where she was going, and they didn't need to know. Near didn't either, for that matter. She had to do this without anyone else coming or knowing. She smiled…yes; she was going to make L's memory proud, for she believed that this is what he would have wanted.

She walked out of the building all together actually, the force watched from the computer room, and let her go, they understood that she needed to do something without them knowing; they weren't that dumb you know!

--

Mello was walking towards his room, nibbling on a chocolate bar. He NEEDED that Death Note! He had to! He needed to beat Near! He had to show him, show everyone, that he could be L's successor. He didn't pay any mind to this 'SheL'. They weren't of any threat to him, whoever they were. Hmph….probably some crazed 'L' fan. He didn't care, this person wasn't his problem.

As he reached his room he never noticed anything amiss. He didn't notice the splotch of blood on the carpet or the dirty footprints leading to his door. He didn't notice a thing, till he walked inside his door.

--

It was dark in the room, but she could still make out his figure opening the door. She sat silently on the couch that spread across the entire room. Just sitting and watching him intently. She took out the men in the room and outside, guarding it. They were pretty weak. A quick kick and they were K.O.-ed. Funny how Mello doesn't get better bodyguards. Anyway, that's where the blood came from, when she kicked one in the face it cut his mouth open and some blood got on the carpet.

She was still watching him, when he paused near the light switch, which was in front of her a few feet away.

--

Mello knew someone was in here. He wasn't stupid, unlike what others thought. He pretended he was oblivious while he walked toward the light switch, which he knew was in front of the intruder. He carefully, silently reached for his gun, and when he switched on the light, he turned around, pulled out his gun and shot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_YAY! Cliffy! Will he shoot Misa or not? Hmmmmm I dunno…lol_

_Sorry I didn't put Matt in like I said I would, and that Mello wasn't in here much…I should have chapter 4 up soon, thanx so much to those who've read this story and have either faved/reviewed/story alerted this as well!_


	5. A Propostion and A Chocolate Bar

Chapter 4-

_Thanx so much to those who reviewed! ^^ I'm so grateful, and here's the 4__th__ chapter!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Recap:

_Mello knew someone was in here. He wasn't stupid, unlike what others thought. He pretended he was oblivious while he walked toward the light switch, which he knew was in front of the intruder. He carefully, silently reached for his gun, and when he switched on the light, he turned around, pulled out his gun and shot._

_--------------------_

Mello couldn't see for a second, the smoke was in the way of the corpse. Once it cleared though, he was greeted with the sight of….a book?!

"Huh?"

The book was lowered and he could see a girl behind it, holding it up. She had long blonde hair and beautiful eyes encircled with black. She actually looked a little like…..that model. What was her name again? Amane Lisa? No 'Misa'. Amane Misa is her name. 'Why is she here?'

--------------------

Misa lowered the book. When he fired, which she predicted would happen, she picked up the book she had with her (she took it from the bookshelf before she sat down). She used it as a shield to take the bullet for her.

She looked toward the Whammy kid. He had blonde hair a lot like her own, but shorter in a sort of 'bob', yet straighter. He looked confused. She had also predicted this as well. This is why she couldn't tell the force or Near, she needed to speak with Mello alone.

Clearing her throat, she started, "Hello Mello."

Mello just kept staring at her. Did she have something on her FACE or something, jeez. "It's rude to stare, you know."

--------------------

What the hell is this chick doing here? How did she get in here?

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Misa just stared back. Mello supposed this was to get back at him for doing the same. He let out a breath, _'Oh, boy…'_

--------------------

When trying to get a hold of Misa-san, he got Chief Yagami instead. He wondered why, usually a 'leader' will pick up the phone in a situation like this. Huh. He didn't dwell on it, so Near just asked the old man what happened. Apparently, after her talk with Kira, she just walked right out the door, and they didn't try to stop her.

'_Wow…idiots.' _Normally, Near wouldn't say stuff like this, but seriously, these people suck at their job.

He hung up, he could wait he suppose, but the suspense will kill him.

--------------------

Misa stared at the blonde; he too, looked like L. Did every Whammy look like him? She couldn't ponder this for long, he asked her a question.

"I snuck in, knocked out your pathetic guards, and read a book," at this she gestured to the book, lifting it a little. "Anything else?"

"Yea, what do you want?" She could tell he was both pissed at the intrusion and curious, so she got straight to the point. "I'm here to talk to you." There, that's as straight to the point as you could get, if you asked her.

"Well, DUH! That's probably the only reason you came here, is to talk, why else would you be here for? To steal my chocolate--!" Mello's 'dud' face turns into one of horror and fear. Slowly, he turns to her, mouth agape. He quickly pulls his chocolate bar closer to his chest, protectively. Growling he says, "You better not touch my chocolate, and you better give me more descriptive reasons for coming, NOW!"

Misa sweat dropped, seriously, this guy with chocolate, was like L with cake. Obsessive!

She started to laugh nonetheless, his face was funny! The noise sounded awkward coming from her mouth. She hadn't laughed or let out a joyful sound since…_then_…she coughed, after that thought. She looked back at him, and smirked a little, he looked like a kid.

"No, I am not going to steal your chocolate, don't worry," she smiled. He relaxed a little.

"Alright, then, why are you here then?" He was getting annoyed. Is this conversation GOING anywhere?

She nodded, and stood up. Walking around the room and fiddling with the random items she came across, she began talking, "I'm here to talk to you about Kira and L. I know you were one of his successors, along with Near. For the next information, I'll need your word, that you will consider working with us….and Near." At that she turned to him, holding a utensil she could not identify. "What say you?"

--------------------

Mello wanted NO part with Near, at ALL! How could she ask him to work with that….UNEMOTIONAL bastard? Was she off her rocker? Well, she's probably not, she doesn't look that stupid.

"You're kidding me, if you know so much about me, then you would know that I hate Near's guts and that we're competing against one another, it'd be pointless to join together."

Misa sighed, and then started chuckling, which made Mello rethink his comment of her not being crazy. He tried slowly to edge away, when Misa spoke, "I already know this information, and I find it funny that the two supposedly 'successors' of the great L are this stupid." She smirked at him, mocking him, with knowledge he knew not of.

"What are you talking about? What's 'supposedly' supposed to mean? We aren't stupid! Especially me!" he yelled.

She snorted, "If you were so smart, you and Near would have both figured out WHAT he wanted you to do, and if you had figured it out, you'd be called his ACTUAL successors. You obviously aren't being called that now, are you? Mello, the emotional one, the one that screwed up," her eyes stared through him, as if into his core. Mello shivered, just like L's stare…

"Well, if you're so smart, then WHAT exactly did he want us to do?" he didn't care who she was; he wasn't taking crap from this chick. Misa smirked, "It's called 'teamwork'. What do you decipher from that?"

Mello stiffened. What?! They WEREN'T supposed to work together; they're SUPPOSED to compete for this title…correct? He was getting confused,, and angry, and for Mello, that's not a good sign.

"What?! Why would he want us to work together?"

She shook her head, "Isn't it obvious? Think about it. You both are geniuses, but alone, you can't reach L's level, but together…just think about it, you could EASILY surpass him."

Mello stiffened. Was it really THAT obvious? _Huh_, he took a bite out of his chocolate bar. Munching on it for a second he thought it over. _Oh well…_

"Look, I didn't come here to criticize you; I need your help actually. Will you help?" She turned questioning eyes towards him, putting down the trinket. He nibbled on it, thinking some more and finally nodded, giving consent.

"Ok, well--," she was cut off by the slamming open of the door.

She turned around and came face-to-face with a gun…again.

"Mello, who is this chick?" a man's voice asked. Misa looked past the barrel and into brown eyes with reddish-brown hair falling around them. The man had a cigarette poking out of his mouth.

"I'm here to conduct business with Mello, and you are?" she quirked an eyebrow, seeming mocking. The man, smirked and said, ignoring her, "Well Mello? Should I shoot her brains out?"

A vein appeared on Misa's head. Even though she had changed, she still hated to be ignored. _That jerk!_

"No Matt, its fine. Now Missy, what is it you were about to say?" Mello took another bite of chocolate.

Misa turned to him and first said, "I can only tell you, unless Matt agrees to work with us as well--," she was once again interrupted. "Wherever mello goes, I go. So yes, I'll work with you, now get on with it."

She 'hmph'-ed and started, crossing her arms, "Ok, this is a sound-proof room correct?" nod, "Ok, well I'm the SheL you've heard about and I need some help to capture Raito or better known as Kira. I already have Near working with me, but I need you two to help. I've told Near about this so this won't be new news, but I've read about you, him, and Matt, so I know your background history. You were all going to eventually be L's successor."

Both boys were listening intently. Mello wanted to work with her but he didn't care so much for the working with Near part, he decided to voice these thoughts, "Can I not get near Near?" She shook her head 'no' "You must be able to work with him, to be able to solve this case. Just swallow your pride and do it!" She was seriously getting tired of this whole Mello/Near thing, it was ridiculous!

He pouted, _so mean_! "Whatever, I'll try…" Matt just nodded and said, "I'm ok with it all."

"Now I'll give you all of the info at L's apartment, or mine, as it is now. You should know it; it's the old one he normally uses. Meet you there tomorrow at noon, goodbye." And with that, she walked out the door.

A few minutes went by and both stared at the ground thinking. Finally, Matt spoke up, "Can we trust her?"

Mello took one last bite, finishing off the bar, and replied, "I'm not sure, but I'll find out. I have a feeling she can be trusted." He shook his head and walked towards the couch and plopped down. Matt sat next to him, pulled out a Gameboy SP and started playing. All that could be heard was the sounds of the game device.

WITH MISA

Misa was content for now. She was able to get Mello AND Matt to meet with her, this was perfect, and hopefully she'll be able to get everyone to work together. She sighed…_Hopefully…_

______________________________XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_____________________________

_Thanx to all who reviewed! ^^_

_**Blue candle**__- Thanx so much! ^^ Im glad you like my story!_

_**Takiasmuse**__- Thank you sooooo much for reviewing my stories! :D it means a lot! X3_

_And thanx to everyone else that reviewed! ^^ _


	6. And Here We Go!

**Alrighty! Here's chapter 5! ^^ Hope you like it! **

**Reviewers:**

**Takiasmuse- Thanx sooooo much, I was sure I made Matt or Mello a little OOC xD**

**Midnight Hikari – Im glad I actually got him in this chapter :D but he's gunna be in here too, don't worry!**

**Everyday-snowangel- Thanx, im so glad u liked it!**

**Blue-candle – yea, I know, I added that part just for kicks! ^^ lol, I had always thought Mello to be protective of his precious chocolate! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Chapter 5-**

It was the next day and both parties were anxious for the meeting. Misa had to go back to the apartment and contact the task force. She needed them to tell Near that everything was fine and that she was still working on the case. She just couldn't tell them, yet about it. He was said to have relented and took that for an answer. Good, she didn't need him breathing down her neck when she was working. She stuck the key in the lock on the door.

Misa entered the apartment and turned on the light. It was lonely, sure. She had given up on her modeling career so she was never around the same people she was around before. She never had any friends anyway, so it probably doesn't even matter. But…Lawliet became her friend…and so much more.

She had spent time with him before his death and Watari as well. No one knew, not even Raito. She had hung out with him when Raito said he was 'busy' although she knew he was just plotting or using some other poor girl and breaking her heart. _Jerk…_

That was when she started falling for him. She got to know him and got past the insomnia-ridden, messy-haired, blank-eyed detective façade he wore. At first, it was sorta to help Raito out, to get to know his enemy better, but something changed. And well you should know why by now, hopefully. Back to topic, she hung out with him, with Watari shadowing them, checking up on his master, and just talked. It was fun too; he was actually interesting, contrary to what others believed. She let it all out with him as well; she didn't keep up her mask, either. She wasn't Misa-Misa talking to him she was just plain old Misa Amane; herself. It was an amazing feeling; with Raito, she never felt that, she was always trying to please him (and failing at it as well). She never was herself, that side of her had been buried, deep within her, never seen, ever since her parents' death…She bottled her true feelings in herself, no one knew the real her.

But…but then she let it all out with Lawliet, he was the first person to ever experience that side of her. She was so HAPPY. She didn't have to pretend anymore. And when she was actually going to tell the quirky man her feelings for him…he died.

He _**died**_!

All thanks to that good for nothing, wannabe-god: Raito!

Misa pulled herself from her thoughts, she couldn't think of that NOW of all times. She needed to get ready for her visitors. After all, she still needed to convince them to work with them; after all, Mello has his issues about Near…_Moron…_

She walked towards her/_his_ room, and lifted her hand adjacent to the doorknob. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on it. _What's wrong with me? I've lived here all this time, and __**now**__ I'm acting all weird? He died __**at least**__ a year ago! I should be over this…._

She sighed. _Lawliet, what have you done to me?_ She shook her head, took a deep breath and opened the door, letting it fall open on its own; she just stood in the doorway. Memories over plagued her. Of when L took her here one boring day during the investigation, to when she walked in here crying, after Lawliet's death, white shirt clutched in her hand.

She would never forget, it'll probably be stuck in her head till the day she dies. Walking towards the bed she kept her train of thought; where did she go wrong? She had so much promise…was it when she became the 2nd Kira? When her parents died? When she met Rem? When she met L?

She sat on the bed and opened her laptop. Searching through files reminded her of him. Mad her feel closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxx_**NOON**_xxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock Knock!_

She jolted at the noise. She was so engrossed in the files; she forgot that Mello and Matt were coming over. _Huh_. She walked to the front door and opened it, blonde and reddish-brown hair greeted her.

"Hello, welcome," she presented them with a small smile. "Come in," moving out of the way, she led them to the couch near the middle of the room.

Both Whammys looked around the room; it was normal-looking enough, since it _was_ L's.

"Alright, now, I don't want to waste time, so here are the basics. Seeing as you are here, you're willing to work with us. This includes Near, Mello. I will tell you my name, if you have not already guessed it, its Misa Amane, yes, the model. I quit after L's death. I was the 2nd Kira, if you've done your research. I'm going to get revenge on Raito, seeing as he's the killer and for all those times he has used me and was a jerk. Understand?" She finished, looking towards them.

Both nodded. She smiled; L did well with these kids. "If you understand then come to the investigators office tomorrow, whenever, all right? If that's it, you may leave," she raised her hand in the direction of the front door.

"Do you mind if we look around some?" Mello had already stood up and was looking around.

"…..Suit yourself, Hey--!" She ran to Matt who was going in the bedroom. "Where the hell do you think you're going? That's private!"

He turned towards her. "Love, does it look like I care?" She looked at him; cigarette hanging out of his moth, hair hanging in his eyes….he really didn't look like it…. "No...It doesn't."

He mockingly nodded, and walked in the room. "Matt, stop being an ass! She's actually helping us," Mello hollered at his friend. He didn't look like he meant it; a bored look graced his features.

All three ended up in the room. It seemed like everyone was walking ion here now. Matt flopped on the bed and took out a PSP, while Mello looked at the pictures occupying the desk.

Mello's eyes ran over the faces in the photos. Many were of the model, and had some with L and Mr. Watari. Only one showed a man and a woman smiling and holding a baby, both adults held a resemblance to Misa; he guessed it was her parents.

"So, you really did love him, hm?" Returning his gaze to the other blonde, he waited for her answer.

Misa turned to him, and after a second, she nodded. "Yes, very much." Her face held no doubt, only love for the dead man. "I only wished I realized it sooner…"

Silence blanketed the room. Both men, no matter how suave and unemotional they tried to be towards her, they felt pity and sadness well up in their hearts for her. She smiled quickly, letting them know she was fine. Look, I got to get some stuff ready so….leave," she smiled, playfully. Both men smirked and left, leaving the girl by herself once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX_**NEXT DAY!!**_XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the investigation center, everyone was working hard to catch Kira. Misa sat there nibbling on a chocolate pocky, reading over more files. She glanced over at the monitors and caught a glimpse of a unknown car. Zooming in she saw blonde and red-brown hair. Giving them passage, she got ready for them to come up.

After a few moments of waiting, Misa thought they had fallen of the edge of the earth or something. Where were they? They should've been up by—

"_FREEZE!"_

Ah, there they are.

She turned around in her chair and nodded a greeting to the whammys, which they returned.

She raised her hand, "Matsuda, its fine, I invited them. Put your gun down," her voice left no room for discussion. "But, Misa--"

She turned an icy glare at him and spat, "These men are from the Whammy Orphanage, which means they were basically hand-picked by L himself. They have been able to come this far in this operation, so I believe they can help. We're not doing so well at the moment, so we need all the help we can get. Also, these two worked with and knew Near, they are also at his, Raito's and L's level of thinking. And, seeing as I am the leader of this operation, we will go by what I say. I say they will work with us. Savvy?"

Matsuda nodded meekly, "Y-yes, sir, I m-mean ma'am. I mean, yes!"

She faced another way to hide her smirk. No offense but it was fun to act like this. In the words of Ryuk: _Hyuk Hyuk_.

"Good, now," she picked up the phone and called room service, telling them they needed as many sweets as they had, including a bunch of chocolate, and they needed a pack of cigarettes(for Matt of course! :D). "Go get chairs for our guests."

When everything was set up Misa had called Near and asked him to come over to where they were so they could work together. Him agreeing, they got ready for him to come over. A while later, after a few arguments, yelling, and a few curses thrown out there, everyone was all settled in. With 3 of L's successor's and her memory, Misa felt more confident than she had in a while.

She smirked, one thought crossed her mind:

_And here we…GO!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yea, I rushed the ending, but im tired and I wanted to finish this chapter. The next is like the 2****nd**** to the last I believe, and a bunch of surprises are gunna be in them, so I hope you lot like them! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLZ! ^^**


	7. My Immortal and a Bang!

Chapter 6-

It was January already, a month sense they all started to work together. They had actually made a _**whole lot **_of progress, Misa thought with smugness. They were arranging a confrontation with Raito at a warehouse. Raito still didn't know it was Misa and all the whammys working together, which was good for them; gave them the element of surprise.

They were still waiting for Raito's response, when Matsuda ran in holding a phone, one hand on the talking end.

"Misa-san, it's Raito, he wants to speak with the 'SheL'," he handed her the phone. She held it to her ear and asked, "What?" The phone had the built in garbled voice, so that she was able to talk to the guy without harming her own voice.

"Hello, this is Kira; I've called to tell you yes, I accept your proposal to meet. What time?"

_Yuck_, just his voice made her sick. "Yes, thank you, we'll meet at the warehouse at around 3:00. Sound good?" He grunted in response. _Classy_.

"Alrighty, see you soon, Yagami-baka," she hung up, smirking all the while.

On the other end of the phone, Raito looked like he had just gotten bitch-slapped.

She heard Matt and Mello snicker under their breath as well, and she knew Near was amused by the name as well. They all made it their priority to insult and mock Raito as much as possible. It was like a hobby of theirs.

Although she never wanted to see that _thing _again, she knew she had to. She's waited a long time for her revenge, and to spat in his _**ugly**_, _**stupid**_ face. She hated him, which was a well-known fact, and she wanted to watch him being dragged away by the authorities, to his execution; knowing that the lie of his 'amazing new world' was wrong, and would not be happening any time soon.

Just the thought of it made her smile a little.

_She can't wait._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day. They were going to meet up with Raito at the warehouse. Everyone was a little antsy, for they had all been waiting for this day. Misa was trembling with excitement. She was going to get her revenge!

They all got their stuff together, task force putting on their masks, because they knew about Mikami, while Mello and Matt got their guns ready, getting bullets and such. Misa and Near just stood there in their own little worlds, thinking of what was to come. Misa had already put a handgun in her back pocket of her jeans, and took out a piece of chocolate pocky; she didn't have time to eat a cake, they had to leave.

When everyone was ready they all walked to their designated cars; task force in one SWAT team van while she and the whammys drove in a black car, Matt drove. When they were situated, they drove off. Bored with the silence she took out some headphones and turned on her iPod (A/N: yes, I gave her an iPod, deal with it.) She put it on shuffle and closed her eyes. My Immortal (Acoustic Version) by Evanescence came on. She smiled, she loved this song, it reminded her of her and Lawliet's relationship a little.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me…

She hadn't realized she was crying until Near, who was next to her shook her arm a little. She opened her eyes and saw that all three boys were watching her. She quickly rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears and shut off her iPod. They were there.

"I-I'm fine!" she tried hiding the growing blush that was spreading on her face, that is sooo embarrassing! "Let's go, already!"

She jumped out of the car, and slammed the door, and waited for them to get out. The task force was already there waiting with their funny masks on.

Everyone is ready and they head over to the door of the building. It was kind of huge, but it was the perfect place for all this madness to end.

She was walking behind everyone, to keep hidden. They had come up with a plan, and right now all she had to do was hide behind them.

After waiting awhile, they heard footsteps, walking to them. Glancing in between shoulders, she caught a glimpse of Raito, in a fancy business suit; probably trying to look snazzy or sophisticated or something. _Never going to work pal…_

He was talking to them, trying to act cool and she just rolled her eyes throughout it. Finally, though, he asked, "Now, where is this 'SheL' I've waited so long to see?"

She smiled, that's her cue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito smirked, he was going to lure this girl out and Mikami would kill her off. _Genius…_

A noise caught his attention though. A familiar giggling, whiney voice he knew a while ago…

The task force parted showing his ex-girlfriend, Misa Amane. _What was she doing here?_ Wasn't she still crying over L's death? Making empty vows and threats about getting revenge, or some sort of nonsense?

'_Not so empty anymore…'_ a voice in the back of his head whispered. He pushed it back. Nonsense, she was weak, too weak to take him on.

"Raito-kun! Misa-Misa missed you sooooo much! Did you miss her? She hopes you did, because she LOVES you!" she grinned at him, and he thought something looked off with that picture. The smile was sincere at all, it held malice behind it.

Suddenly, her cheery smile turned into a devilish smirk, and she pulled out a gun from behind her and shot him in the legs, causing him to fall over in pain.

"_AUGH!"_

He landed on the ground hard, but the bullet managed to not hit anything vital. He sat up, holding his leg while glaring at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, she'd wanted to shoot him for so long that she almost laughed with joy as she did.

Putting on a fake cheerful 'Misa-Misa' face she smiled at him and cooed, "What's wrong Raito-kun? Did you hurt your foot? Misa-Misa is sorry!" She put an index finger on her mouth, looking like a little child acting innocent, trying to be forgiven after getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Bitch..!" she frowned, "Now that's not very nice, Raito-kun, you should apologize!" She shook her finger at him.

He smirked and stood up, as if the pain didn't hurt him at all. He laughed.

"Well, well, well, so this whole time I was up against this 'She-L',"he raised his hands in quotation marks, "I was up against you? Misa Amane the dumb-blonde model?"

She frowned, that was a low blow; she wasn't like that anymore. "Yup, it was me, but im not so dumb anymore, as you can see."

He nodded, "True, but that's only because you toughened up after you let your precious L die," he smirked at seeing he her stiffened. Now there was a low blow.

"I'm guessing you were tired of feeling weak. Losing a loved one is hard, after all. But actually killing them off…Wow, I don't even know what that could feel like. I bet L must have felt betrayed. Finding out in his last seconds of living that it was his 'lovers' fault that he was dying; all the while you were sitting with him, unable to stop his death, knowing **you let him down!**"

By now she was crying, tears were pulling around her eyes and a few escaped down her flawless face. She was up ahead of everyone; she had walked forward in their conversation.

The whole time he was saying this, she kept thinking over and over, _**that he was right**_. She had let Lawliet **die**, she hadn't helped as much as she should have, it was _**her fault**_!

Tears blurred her vision. She could barely make out Raito's figure pulling out a black notebook from under his shirt. She could see the writing in her mind: Death Note.

The men behind her were waiting for her to move to do something. Mello was about to run over there and help, and Matt was close to doing so as well. Near was anxious, but kept his cool. She had turned out to become a friend of his and of Matt and Mello's and if she didn't act now, she would get killed.

Raito opened up the death note, and positioned his hand to write down her name. "Say 'hello' to Ryuzaki for me, when you see him in hell," he smirked and watched as he laid the pen down on the paper. Right when he was about to write it down, a blazing pain shot up his hand to his arm. Blood ran through the air. A shot rang out and everyone stopped, shocked, wondering what was going on. Raito grabbed his hand in agony. Silence was all around until one word pierced the room.

"_Bang."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**lol, three guesses who that was! ^^ thanx for reading this! I hoped some would recognize some of my captain Jack Sparrow and The Joker's quotes and references, but I guess I suck at putting those in…oh well..:3**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**Takiasmuse- yea, Misa misses L, after all she loved him! ^^ thnx for the complement on Matt, I thought I screwed up on his character, and I kinda based it off of your Matt, if that's ok…^^'**_

_**Artemis Day- Yea well as I said, I kind of based him off of Takiasmuse's Matt, so I hope she doesn't mind! :D **_


	8. The End of Their Adventure

Chapter 7-

"_**Bang!"**_

"Agh!" she watched as Raito grabbed his hand. But her ears and mind stopped working. She couldn't comprehend anything at all. That voice…

_She knew that voice!_

She heard it in her dreams, every time she slept. She heard it during the day, helping her along. Helping her, protecting her.

She slowly turned her head, where everyone else was looking. Slowly, slowly she could see him. The man, the one she loved with all her heart. The one she thought was dead.

_**L Lawliet!**_

She felt the tears come out faster. She let out a joyful gasp, "Lawliet…!" under her breath. She stared at him, unable to tear her gaze from him. He looked just like he did the last time she saw him. His jet black hair was still as messy as possible. His white shirt still adorned his torso, and his baggy jeans fell to the floor, over his bare feet. Together they looked like twins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito was getting _really_ pissed off now. Everyone in the world that he hated was here now. What are the odds of that? He growled, clenching his teeth together. Then a thought struck him.

"…_.I love you too,"_

His weakness! His frown slowly turned into a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was just in time. He was able to save her. He let out a relieved sigh under his breath. He quickly looked around the room. Mello, Matt, and Near were here along with the task force. His men had already apprehended Mikami when they came in, and took his death note before he could write everyone's name. The book was a fake though, so Raito must've had the real one. When he sneaked in he saw Raito about to write someone's name and he looked over and saw…her.

_Misa…_

He didn't think after that, he just acted. Pulling out his gun in his back pocket (A/N: coincidence….I think not..! ^^ they really do think alike!) and shot Raito in the hand. "Bang!"

Now, in the present, he watched Raito's lips twist into a sneer. _He has something up his sleeve…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa was in her own world, just staring at her Lawliet. Unfortunately, she was ripped from it when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her throat. Her hands shot up to grip said arms, and she let out a strangled gasp.

She knew it was Raito; who else would stoop this low?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn,'_ L thought, this was bad. He had Misa hostage, he couldn't shoot him again, or risk hitting her.

"Let her go, Raito!" he commanded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito let out a laugh. "Are you crazy? Why should I listen to you? You won't shoot her, so I have nothing to worry about now," he smiled mockingly at him.

He turned his attention to the blonde held captured in his arms. Leaning his head down to her ear, he whispered, "You are sooooo weak!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was struggling, she was! She was a second away from kicking him, when she heard, "You are sooooo weak!"

Something inside her, at that comment, snapped. She let out an unlady-like snarl, and shouted, "No," she elbowed him in the gut, "I'm," she grabbed one of his arms around her neck, "NOT!" she flung his body over her into the ground in front of her figure.

She stared down at him, while she gasped for breath; he was bigger than her! She had her hands on her knees, her hair in front of her face, and as she lipped it back up, she muttered loud enough for the task force to hear, "Arrest Him."

She was about to turn from him, when she remembered something. Returning back to his form, she picked up his death note, and tucked it away in her shirt.

She tilted her head in L's direction, "L…"

He returned her gaze, "Misa…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her K.O. Raito and felt proud swell up inside him. He smirked, that's his Misa.

She looked to him and said his name, and he uttered hers in return. All of a sudden, he felt a rush of wind, and a body collide with his.

"Lawliet!"

Wet tears soaked his shirt as she cried in it. "I missed you…"she buried her face farther in the fabric. HE tightened his arms around her, at the sound of her whimper of a voice.

"I missed you too," They stood there for a while, just snuggling in each other's warmth. Then Misa lifted her head, and beamed at him, "L…"

He blushed; she was beautiful, no matter what the circumstance, but when she smiled…wow. "Yes, Misa?"

Her smile melted into a glare.

_**PUNCH!**_

"YOU JERK!!"

L grabbed his cheek where her fist had landed. Ouch…

"You've been ALIVE this WHOLE time? Why didn't you TELL ME?!" she was pissed. "I was so depressed! I thought you were dead! What happened? Did you fake death or something?" She took his silence as a yes.

Tears that had dried up had started falling once more. "I was so distraught, I became basically dead inside! How could you do that to me?!"

"….Um…Sorry?" was his reply. A vein popped out onto her head. "That's all you have to say? 'Um…Sorry..?' Oh my God, I can't believe you!" she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

He stared at her, while the others just left to give them some time alone. "Misa…I couldn't tell you. If you had known was alive, you would have never been able to finish what you started. You would've messed up, and since you didn't know I was, you solved the case, and now Raito is arrested."

She was silent for a few seconds, then looked up with a soft smile on her lips. "You thought I did a good job?"

He smiled adorably, in a way only he could, and nodded, "yup!"

She blushed, 'so cute!' and looked up shyly beneath her eyelashes, "Lawliet..?"

He looked down questionably, "Hm--?" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his own.

She grabbed him by his shirt and gradually worked her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. He slowly reacted, moving his mouth against hers, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, fingers gently tracing her waist area. She moaned, delving her hands in his silky hair. This was their first kiss, and both thought it was _definitely _worth the wait. They both smiled into the kiss. Maybe, just maybe they could have a happy ending. Lawliet pulled away for a second to whisper lovingly, "I love you, Misa Amane." She smiled back at him, and caressed his cheek, and repeated it, "I love you too, L Lawliet."

They both closed the distance again, but this time a little more aggressively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx5 Minutes LaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both walked out of the warehouse, hand-in-hand. Matt whistled at them, while Mello just smirked, Near just rolled his eyes.

Matt spoke up, "What took you so long? Were you that deprived, you had to have it right then?" Mello bursted out laughing; both at the joke and at Misa and L's blushing faces, they looked way too funny. Near let a small smirk surface, it was pretty funny.

"No! We were just…talking!" she snapped her fingers and smiled at her awesome quick thinking. Under his breath, Matt muttered, "Yea, with your tongues…" Mello was on the floor by now and L was about to pass out from blushing too much. Misa was about to burst a vein though, she hated it when people teased her! So mean! It was thanks to her they were all together, they should be thankful! Jeez, no good appreciation these days…

"Shut up, Matt, at least we're getting some!" she stuck her tongue out at him. Mello stopped rolling on the floor and let out an, Ooooooooooh, you just got told, Matt,' while looking up at said man.

Matt rolled his eyes and returned Misa's gesture, sticking out his tongue. "Whatever," he turned and sat down in the car.

Misa turned away from the other whammys to the top one, the world's greatest detective, L. "Are you going to ride home with us?" she gave him her puppy dog pout to sweeten the deal.

He didn't need any hesitation, "sure," and he then took her hand, kissing it, and then walking her to her door, opening it and helping her sit down. He is a gentleman after all, so he should act like one.

They all rode away into the night, a team, of the top geniuses in the world. Years later people would know each name, who they are. They'd be put down in history, they'd be famous. All three boys would find their true loves; find their happiness; while Misa Amane became Misa L. They all stayed detectives, working on cases whenever they were needed, but they mostly just hung out with each other. They never had another case like the Kira case of course, but…it was just their starting point.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yea, I know, ending sucks horribly, but it seriously is the end. Misa and L got married, had kids, while Mello, Matt, and Near got married off, and they all kept their circle of friends, always stayed on contact. Sooooo you can use your imagination on the detailed future.**

**Reviewers: **

**Artemis Day: Joker's quote was on the…4****th**** chapter, I believe, the "And here, we go!" was supposed to be Joker! ^^**

**blue-candle: Not a problem, as long as u review! ^^ lol Thanx, its really hard, and im still afraid I wrote them wrong. PLZ DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF! O.o**

**Takiasmuse: Well as u can see, it was L! ^^ I'd NEVER kill him off! :D Thanx about the song and the writing. And im glad ur ok with me basing matt off urs, makes me feel better knowing ur ok with it! :3**

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED MY STORY!! MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY!! THANX! :3**


End file.
